Teh Advyenchurs off Invader Smy 1!
by dapsenhole167
Summary: The best fanfiction ever.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chaptr Oen: Assinement**_

Invader Smy woked hpply towerd the talests. Todae se was gogni 2 b assined to a plant!1!11 Seh hed ben watin 4 this moment her hole live evr sins she was a smeet. I hop i get assined 2 a kawaii planett Smy thot.

"Invader smy, it it tim 4 ur...great assining" said Tlest Red ass Smy woked up 2 him.

"oh yay wat platn m i bein assind 2!1!1!" Smy yelld happly

Talst Purpl wispred 2 Tallets Red, "i don like her. how about we send her 2 erth?"

"ya taht's agood idea" tallest Red sed 2 Perpl. he turnd 2 Smy and said "The plenat u will b assi ned 2 will be...earth!1!1!111"

"yay!1!111!1" Smy said "is earth kawaii!?"

"WTF is kawaii!" said Purpel?

"it meeens cute in japemes" sed Smy (a/n IF U DONT NO WAT TAT MENS UR A FAGGET N U SHUDNT READ DIS!11!111111!)

"o yea um ertha is so kawaii" Red sad be4 Purple cood ask wat jepanees waz.

"O YA I GET 2 KONQER A KAWAII PLANT11!1!1!1!1!1!111!" Smy ran in2 her ship and took a SIR unet n startd her flite 2 Eafrth.

(a/n Did u lik mi story? ders gunna b mor!11!1)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter too: Earthth**_

six muthes l8r

Zim wokked in2 the homeromo clas.

"Now class we hav a new student sed his teechr.

"WTF!1!" Gaz said "THER R ALREDY 2 MANY KIDS IN THIS SKOOL"

"YEAH I HATE 2 ADMIT IT BUT THE HUMAN IS RITE" ZIM YELLEDED.

Then Smy woked in2 teh clas. She was werinn a pritty blak wig with hot pink stipres. She was werainfg lime green contacks so no1 could c her irken eyees. Her uniform was a kawaii dark blu and VERY low-cut and seh also hadd tight blak leggins wit slashes akross the nnys and godl glofes.

"this is ur new classmat. Her nam is Smy." the techr said.

Smy sat don next 2 Zim. He looks lcik a irken she thot maybey i cen trust him. "Hi i'm Smy"she said

"I'm Zim

Dib said stared at Smy."hi" he sadi

"shut up Dib i dunt lik u ur yewish" Zim yelld at 2 Dib

"4 the last time I'm notr a jew Zim n besids thers nothin rong w/ bein jewshi if u keep tokin lick that ppl wil strt calling u Hitler." Dib sed "cood i sit next 2 Smy 2?"

"No i want 2 shit next 2 her" said Gaz who was also sitin next 2 Smy.

Smy had no idea tht she wood get so muhc atenshun from Eathr's nativs. "U can all sitt next 2 me lunch" she said

(a/n thise es the bets stery dont u think)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapert Tree: Teh Lunch time **_

lucnh Smy got a trey w/ some blob of porpl goo on ti. It had a bad smel cumin fron it. It was a smely smel taht smelld smellie. "WTF is this shit" sed Smy

"its lunhc butb u sholdnot eet it bcuz its nasty & it burns ur insids" Dib saed comin ovr an sittin next 2 her.

"will thn y r the lunchlady servin us posonis shit" said Smy

"cuz hewmins r assholes lick that," Zim siad as he cam ovr 2.

"we r not"sad Dib

"YES U R!1!1!11" zim yellded

"NUUUUUUUUUUUU DUN FITE!1!111!1111111" sadi Smy and she dumpd the plob ov smel on dib's hed so he skreemd n luft .

"uR reli kewl," Zim sed "u wnna kum ovr my hows aftr skoll?"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!11!1 1!1" SKREAMD SMY.

(a/n OMG WAT WIL HAPPN NEXT!1111 KEP REDING 2 FIN OUT


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPTER FRO THE DAT**_

SMY WASS SO HAPY SHE COUHNT WAIT TILL SKOOL WAS OVER. WEN SKOOOL WAS OVRE SHE YELLLSD, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!111111

She went ovr 2 Zim's howse and wokked in. Zim, a pig, an a dawg wer wachin som show were som basterd killd a kid naned Kenny. "ohai Smy!" sed ziim

"WHOS DAT KAWAII LADEE? DOZ SHE HAV TAKOS? WAFFLE!111!11" YELLD THE DAWG.

"Haiiiiiiiiiii Zimmmmmmmm" Smy cooed kawaiily.

zem shot a man-ur-retarded look at hiz dawg.""Dun mind him hes jus my retarded robot gir" Zim sed "Lemmee take u somwer spechul" sed zmi sed. he went down a hole in teh flor n smy want don 2.

"OMFG A SEKRET IRKEN BAS?" SMY GASPD.

"Ya u llik it" Zim sed

"It kikz azz!" Smy yelld "fukin awsom im irkin 2!"

"holly siht relly!"eskd Zim.

Smy toko pf her wig n conaks. "Ya relly!" seh skwealld/.

"OMFG ME 2!" zim sad n he took ov hiz wig n contakz 2. hiz antennas wer stikin up bcuz he thot smy waz da kawaiiest irken eva kind of like a boner btu he was irken so his entennas stuk up insted.

"so u wnanna go otu?" eskd Smy kawaiily.

"OMFG YES SED ZIM n tey kizzd.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chatter fiv Tak**_

tEH next day Smy went 2 skool. "klas u hav anuther noo stewdenmt" sed da teecher "her nam iz tak"

"WTF TEECHR!1!1! WE JUS GOD A NEW CLAS MTTE!" GAZ YELLEDED.

Den Tak wokked in2 da classroom. she waz s hewnam gurl who waz very pale she hed bleu hayr nd dark eyeshado nd a pupl stipped swetr. "Hallo klass" she sed wit a very sexy brittish assent. seh sat nex 2 zim and smy.

"Hai Zim " she sad sexily.

"Tak i thot u hatted meh," zim said "als heer?"

" i no but i got ovr it dats y im her hey do u wanna b alllies? " tak sed

"ok sur but y r we alllies" Zim easkd.

"2 tak ove r erth, duh !" Tak britishly sed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!1! U CUNT!11! TATS MY JAWB!1!1!1111!" YELLD SMY IN OUTRAGE KAWAIILY.

'Akchelly teh tallsts orijinaly sent me 2 konker earth,m but den Tak cam an trid 2 taek ove the plant 2 becum an inveader btu i gut red ov her and den u came." Zim sed "But now sinse wer alliez we culd werk 2geter!"

' wat? Taks en invasder?" Smy esked, kawaiily confused.

" Ya dis is juts a hologram" sed Tak brittishly.

" well i dun care! im not werkin with dat slut!1!" Smy yellded.

" Bich plz."T ak growlred.

"Dun fite wit her Smy shes gud at fitin an gettin her wey." Zim meremered, huggin Smy.

"NU IM GUNNA FITE HER, IN FACT IMMA DULE HER. U HAV A SORD RITE!?" SMY SHOUTED!

"YA I HEV A SORD!1!" TAK SKREEMD

"OKA MEET MY IN DA ALLLY AFTER SKOOL ND BRING UR SORD 2!1!1111!" SMY SCKEEEMD.

"I WILL!" TAK SED.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chaptur Sax TEH DULE**_

Smy wokked don the allie, pink kristal sord clenshed in her fits. Seh waz not wearin her disggize bcuz itwaz a dark allie an noone wood b able 2 c her without good irken nitevision. Tak wood b able 2 see her comin tho. "Tak, u bich!1!11!11!1!11" Smy yelleded " R u ther1!11!111?"

Then suddenly somfing jumpd Smy! it waz Tak! She wasnt wearin her hologram she waz a pale irken girl wif puprle eys and a wire above her left eye an a byewty makr unredneeth dat ey and a purlpe unifrom an waz holin a sord made off gold. Tak trid to cut off Smy's hed but Smy doged and noked Tak's butter(a/n (only Skydoesminecraft fans wil undrstad)) sord 2 da grond! She hit Tak wit da flat of her sord an aTk fell 2 da grond! Seh croucehd overe Tak, sord Takk's throt. " eny lats werds b4 i cut ot ur vocal kords?" Smy grrowled ominusly.

"just 1" Tka wispered " cum closer." Smy lowrd her hed so seh kood hear. " I luv u Smy!" and den she KISSED SMY ON DA LISP!

" OMFG TAK I THIKN I LUV U 2" Smy gaspeded. "Whe shud d8 sometim."

"But S my wat abot Zim,?" Tak whisped.

"Ill tell him abot it. Hell undersnad." Smy murmured as she rubbed her anttennas against Taks.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chatper Sevven Understanding**_

"So u undersatnd?" Smy esked Zim at Skool.

" Ya, I do. Im glad ur happe." Zim sed saldy. "Can we stil b frenids tho?"

" Oh of cors!" Smy sed happily nd hugged him.

" I'm gled he nduerstarnds" Tak sed nd kissed Smy's cheeck.

"WTF!1! WUT R U TALKIN ABOT!1?" som1 yelleded. It was...Gazz!1!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chaptre ate Edvise**_

" well I'm Taks girlfrend now so I waz tellin Zim bu t its oka wer stil frends. " Smy sed.

" WTF CAN I B UR FREND!1?" Gaz sad.

" okay" jiggled Smy.

" WAIT WTF UR TAKS GIRLFREND!?" Gaz seded.

"YA SO WAT! IM BI!11 BIG FUCKIN DEAL!11!" sMY YELD.

"WTF NO NO I MEN IM OKA W/ TAT I'N JUS THINKIN U COOD DO SO MUSH BEDDER DEN TAK"

"o ya i gess i kud" smy mutred. "IM BREKKIN U W/ U TAK SORRY ITS NO U ITS ME IM JUS NUT INTEMESTED NYMOR

"tat's ok but cen we stil b frends?" Tka askd quietley.

"ov cors gurl" Smy sed

Smy loked arond. Den she saw a relly hawt kid. He was kinda dorky lookin but taht's wat made him hawt n he had a big hed but dat ment he was smatr so it was okya. He wor glaseses and a shitr wif a gray sad fase and a bklak cote. His hare was weerd he kindof looekd like dat proffesser Membraine guy Smy had seen on TV when she had gon ovr 2 Taks hous 2 watch South Park but tehy ended up watching Professser membranes show insted. this kid was like the prefesser but yunger ands HOTTER!1 "OMFG!111HES SO FUCKING KAWAII!"!" SMY YELLED ACROS THE ROOM KAWAIILY.

"Who me" the boi asked

"ya u " Smy sed flirtilly and kawaiily

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!11!1111!111!1" GAZ SCREEMED "U LICK DIB!1111?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chaptre nein Dib**_

"Ya hes so cuet" Smy said

"NO HE ISNT!1" Zim Tak Gaz saed.

" well i tink he is!" Smy yeled bakc.

" we muts hav a verry difrent sens of bewty then" Tak said. "nuty licke theres anytihng rong wit dat!" she aded d britttishly and quickly and aslo brittislhy.

"I take back saying Dib was ugly just then." Zim glanced around nervously and whispered, "I had a secret crush on him in 5th grade. But don't tell Jhonen Vasquez I said that!"

"Well I fink hes so fukign ulgy i wish i didnt hav eyes!" Gas growld.

"u hav eys? u never onep dem." Zim Esked?

"Ya and datsbcuz DIBS OF FUKIN UGLY!1!" Gaz YELLED!111111

"I bet ur juts saytin that 2 look tuff. I et u hav a secret cruhs on him."Smy sed playfilly.

"O FUCK NO!DFATS FUCKIN GROSS! HE'S MY BROTHER YOU SICK FUCK!111!"GAZ YELLD.

"oh" Smy sad. "wait weats a broter"

""sum1 ho has da sam parents es u. "Zim sed. "but how do u not no taht? in teh armada we cal ech oter brotherss al da tim."

"wat r parents?" Smy askd stil kawaiily confusde.

"oka. i kent explan tis pert because its gros." Zim said.

"me 2" Gaz sed.

"Oka ill epxlain" Tak sed lowerin her sexxy brittihs voise 2 a wisper. "wen a mama ikren an a dady irken luv ech over ver much, they fuck all night. sumtims teh mama gets da dady preggent nd a babby sterts 2 gtro insid her. a lil wile l8r da snmeeet is bron. teh smeet ids da kid and the mam and daddy r da perents, u underand was parents r noa Smy?"

"o" sed Smy" i get it now!111!" Smy sed happily.

"dats wer irkerns cum frum?" dib set cuming over 2 dem

"ya" sed Zim

"tats ho hewmins r mad 2" sed dib "nyway Smy wazz tolking abutt hew i wazz kawaii erlier"

"Ya" Smy sed blushing kawaiily "and, i hav 2 esk u somefing..."


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTERER TEN IN SKOOL SESPENSHUN**_

"...wIL U Go out wit mae?"Smy skreemed quitetly.

At firts Dib just stood silennd leee, likce he culdn't beliv wat he wazz hering. "R U SRS?" Dib gasped.

"Ya tottaly im srsly srs" Smy desu sad.

"FUCK YEAH!111!" DIB SKREENED SO LOUD TEH RUSSINS COD HER HEM AND HE WAZ IN MERICA SO TAHT MENS HE YELLED SO FUCKIN LOUD PPL IN ANODER CUNTRY COOD HEREE HEM.

The teecher yelld bak " SHUT THE FUCK UP MEGDIB WER TRYIN 2 TEECH MAF!" SHE LOKCED THE OTHERS 2 "U NO WAT!" "ZIM TAK DIB N SMY GO 2 I.S.S. NOW!"

zim dib tak smy gaz all woked out of the class "wat's I.S.S."

"in skool sespenshin u re tard " gaz sed

"is dat bad" smy esked

"no shit its bed!" Gaz sed

o" smy sed cring "I didnt no"

"Its oka Smy she didnt no u didnt no" Dib sed and he huged Smy.

They wokked in2 a romo. Ther wer letters on da wal. "QWat do thos mena?"Smy asked cuz seh culdn't read human werds.

"It says I.S.S. you dumb slut." Gaz said.

"Wat do we do in her" Smy asked, oblivious 2 Gaz's insult.

"Juts sit here until Skool is ovr." Zim sad. "I wood no. Me andib got in trubbl al da tim in la st years clas."

"Wel this sux" Tak grumbeld.

"wanna tok 2 pas da tim?" Smy asked kawaiily

"oka they all sad.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chaptert 11 the Prophsy**_

"My firts boifrend waz a lozer namd invader Mac. He waz so fukng fat I cald hem Big Mac after we brok up." Smy sed.

"O I went out wif Mac too but I called him bimac for a completley differnt resin." Tak giggled (a/n if u don't get it it mens Mac had a huge dick)

"Ivader mac isnt fat in fact hes anorexic" Zim sed. "if he waz a loser den y did u go out wit him"

"i WAZ YUNG AND CONFUSDE!11111!1," Smy screamed kawaiily in anger

"My only crush i ever had waz N frum Pokenom Blak and wite." Gaz sed.

"WTF GAZ" Zim yelld quietly under hes breth.

"Hey dun wTF me" Gaz sed definsivly. "I remembr wen u had a crush on Abbe."

"4 pisss sakes, I DIDN'T HAV A CRUSH ON ABBEY!1111! I only wanted her wach!1111!" AbbZim said.

"Abbey is suckh a stupid retard." Dib said.

"Ya and hav u seen her big ol' jew noes? She looks lick a cavman squidwerd" Zim addedd

"" U no now dat wer alon 2gether I think i can tel u guise the profesy" Dib sed

"Wat profesy" Smy asked kawaiily

" I was readin sum paranomel shit and i red a prophecy it sed "SMY TEH KAWAII GULR WILSAVE TEH ENPIR FRUM TEH EVIL TALLSTS"" Dib said.

"Smy gtasped in shock. Wat did it mean?

"I dont no wat it mens its a mistery" Dib sed.

"U gusy can cum ovr 2 my hoes atfer skool. Ill contect da tallests wen u cum in my hose." Zim sed.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 teh plan**_

""good u all came. 2 my houes. " Zim sed and tehy all went don 2 hes kikcass secret bese. "my tallsts?" he sed turning on jis compooped.

"who da fucking fuk r u mutherfukers" the tallsets sed bcuz they didn't recugnise Zim n Smy still had ther dguses on

"Zim and Smy took of there disgisis and Tak turnd off her hologram (a/n no they still had cloths on dun werry the y didnt flash dem)

Teh tallests gaspeddramatically. "o no al da defetiv irkens we exlied!1111!" Puprle scremed in horror

" Exiled? U men the missins a fak!?11?" Zim gasped?

"Ya and Smy's is 2" Red said

SMY! GASPED!

Smy locked Zim shoked. He juts stared blankly da compooter. "Its oka Smy" Tak sad but Smy new it wasn't

"but ur defectivs so u shudn't no that" Purlpe said stupidly (a/n hes so retreded)

"Yas thats y wer gunna cum...2 erth...and KILL U!1111" Red said (a/n hey thet rimed.)

Not if wee stop u frust!1111111" Smy yelled kawaiily "Wee no about da profesy! Wee dont no wat it eans yet but wen wee doo u'll be in deepe shit!1111" Gaz and Dib jiggled becus Smy sed "wee" as in "wee wee"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chatper 13 The tallests cum!111!**_

"I cant beliv mi missin waz a fak!1" Zim craied.

"Ya me nether!111111" Smy cred kawaiily "In factim so upset im brekkin up with u dib"

"ok but we ken stil b frends tho rite?"Dib asked he was sterting 2 crie 2

"i gess so" Smy said.

And the...they herd a big crash in da frunt yadr!11111!111! "wat was tat" Tak screamed. They loked outsid and dey saw...tha massiv krashed in Zim's yerd!11111111 "HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!11111!" Gaz yelled "I no rite' said Dib.

Smy gasped " Me no wat teh profesy means now. I HAV 2 KILL DA TALLSTS!1111!"

SMY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!111" Zim yelled glomping Smy.

"I hav 2 its mi density." Smy sadi bcuz it was her destinee.

"Well wat if u never cum? back?" Zim asked.

"I don't no" Smy sed. Shehadnt toht of tha. t

"Well if u doo die..." Gaz laffed cuz zim had sed "doo" ass in "doo doo". Zimsaid "I juts want u 2 no... .. . .. .. .. ... .. ... ... ... .. .. .. .. ... .. .. .. . ... . . . . I luv u Smy!111!" Then he kissd Smy on da lipsss!1111!111!111!11111111111111!

"I won't di i promise Smy sed ass dey made out then Smy wokked over 2 da massiv.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14 destinie**_

Smy held up the shiny sord Slenderman had given 2 her 4 her birfday bak wen they used 2 go out. She scanned da dark shitp loooking 4 da tallsets. Den siomethign jumped out her!1111!11 It wazz... ... ... ... ... ... ... Purlpe!1111 "DIE MUTHAFUKA!11111" Smy battlecreid ass she cut of Purples hed!11!1111111!1

"OMFG U KILLD KENNYimeanPuRPEL" Redd skreemed!111!1

Smy kawaiily pinnd hin 2 da grond. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo dun butt-raep me!11111" Red shrieked lick a little gilr.

"No, Im gunna kill u" Smy shrieked kawaiily and stabbd him in tha throte. His blud skwerted in her mouf. It was nasty tasting but she managed 2 swallow it wifout ggaging.

Smys freinds (I was 2 lazy 2 write Zim Tak Dib an Gaz's names) Ran up 2 Smy.

"U did et Smy !11111!1" "U killed da tallsts!11111!" They cheered

"Wait one fukin minet. Who wil ru34le teh Empire noaw?"

One fuken minity l8r Smy said "I gess I will. Ill b ur Kwweeen!1111"

Everybody cheered!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chpter 15 Teh famliy frendly chapter**_

(a/n u can red this chapter 2 ur parents an litle sibling(s) as loud ass u can and u won't even get in trubble i promise)

Smy and Zim went 2 a room away frum the invades. " Y r we heer?" Smy asked.

Zim sterted 2 take of is cloths. "Wo" Smy gasped blushing She started 2 take hers off 2. They sterted 2 make out naked an then Zim put his giant throbbing dick in Smys kawaii vagina. Her hole body sterted 2 get all warm nd she got an orgesm. "AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!1111111!" Smy screamed kawaiily.

"Yo u bich ass niggas betta STFU!111!...Man." Gaz yelled thru a wal but they culdn't here her cuz Smy was so loud. tat nite Sevral irkens wan deff bcuz of Smy's sex noises.

Zim gazed in2 Smy's kawaii blue eyes. "Dat was amazin" Smy murmured.

"I'll luv u 4ever Smy" Zi m whispered.

Now this may look like teh endof the stery. Well if u thot that ur retarded. it's akchelly juts the begining!11111111


	16. Chapter 16

c_**haptre 16 Babbies ever after**_

"So hoew is ur invashin of da univers going?" Tak asked.

"pretty gud" Sed Smy." We juts konkered da Yeerks and wer gunna tak over da Andelites 2morrro."

"el wif u ass queen we cun't lose" Zim said.

Smy pufffed oiut her chets in pride. She jiggled than suddenly sh felt a movment insuid her. "WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF!111" She screamed in kawaii terror.

"What what is it?" Tak asked.

"I fetl sumfing move insid mi stumik!" Smy screamed still lookin prety kawaii despite having a mentel brakedown.

Tak felt her stumach. "o i see wats goin on u hav smeets. 3 of dem."

"wat." Zim yelled dramatically. "Smy's PREGNINT!1111!?/?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chatter 17 last cheptetr

(a/n u no I tink im gunna send tis 2 da creater and nikelodein and they'll reliz how amazin Smy is an start maikin da show agen!1111! WIF SMY ASS A NEW KERECTER!1111111!1 IT WOULD BE SO AMAZIN!111111

Also plz revew dis story I werked hard (hee hee i sed hard) on it!11111!)

Smy smiled. She hed konkerd da univess!1111!11!

"Noa da unives wil be so kawaii. Ill shap it in mah imig. It wiil be so...OH SHIT MAH SMETS R CUMIN!111!1111!"Smy sad.

"OH ME GUD RELLY" EVERY1 RAN U 2 HER.

SHE WAZ IN SO MHCU PAIN btu she didn't kare. She gav berth nd da smeets wer bewtiful.

"Wat will u nam dem?" Zim easked.

"Da 2 gurls wil be Kawaii-chan an Desu-sama an u can name da littl boi." Smy sed.

"How about u anme him Weeaboo?" Gaz sad vishusly.

"Oka tats a amazin nmae" Smy chuckled but den sh fet sumfing on hr throte. Dafuq? she thotWat da hell? Den she say a goste. It was da tallsts but fused 2 geter ass 1. "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!1 11111!" She screamed kawaiily.


	18. Chapter 18

Chaptuer 18 psyche it still goes on 4 2 more chapters

"Wat da FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKK!111!" kawaiily she yelleded.

Teh fusin tallsts cut opin her throte. Thats wat u get 4 killin us" dey he them sed

"Btu it wass pert of da propcy!111" Dib screamed 2 dem.

"LIKEMOTHERFUCKIN WE MOTHERFUKIN GIVE MOTHERFUCKIN A MOTHERFUKCING FUCK MOTHERFUCKER." they secreamed bak. Then they dissabeerd.

"Smy r u oka" Tak asked brittishly

"no im dieing" she sed kawaiily koffing blud.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!1" ZIM SCREMED.

"No itll b oka thes Smets r juts as speshul ass me. Tak an Zi m u rase dem 4 me" Smy sadi ahndin d smeets 2 dem.

"We wil" Tak an Zim sed cryin.

"An Dib an Gaz u 2 taek mah plase ass ruler off da armeda until my smeets r old enuff 2." Smy sed.

"We wil." They sed also crying

"Alsa i fink tat asn't al of da profsey. U ned 2 find the rets of it" Smy sed. She wispered 2 her semets, "I luv u al. Wen u gro up stop da fyooshun tallsts" "I luv evrything "she esd and then SMYWAS DIED!111!


	19. Athers Note

Chapter 18 Auters note

So is lyke its the end of the story. Well u must be blind bcuz there's gunna be a SEEKWEL MUTHAFUCKAS

Chapter 18 Auters note

So is lyke its the end of the story. Well u must be blind bcuz there's gunna be a SEEKWEL MUTHAFUCKAS!1111!11

here is tha link!11

s/9332108/1/Ta-Advenshurs-of-Invased-Smy-2-Tha-3-S meetes


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20 Kawaiichans chaptur

(a/n oka guys I wass thinkin i shood just keep da stereys 2gether I like it better dat way so ya I kindof guess I lied about the sekwel exceptt i did'tn? It wass up 4 a littl bit but I deleted it

Anywa I'm bak frum mi hiyatis (sorry abot me ben gon but skool was gettin relly tuff an i had riters block so i had to so on hiatis 4 a litlle bit agen im sorr also dun bash mi STERYYYYYYYYY!11111!1)))

kawaii-chan looked hers ister Desu-smam and her BROFER wEEEABOO. They wer gunna tak the plase of Dib an Gaz an bcum rulers off the empire. "I'm so exited!111!1!1!1" Kawaiichan sed.

"Ya its gr8 gettin 2 be rulers like ou r ma was." Desu-sama sed.

They al went silent. They never mat there mama so it mead them sad wen they tokked about her. Tak, there fostermuther had sad there mother was killed by the goste of da tallsts.

2 brake the silens Weeaboo sed " I herd the emprie is gunna giv us welcum gifts wen w bcum rulers. itll b lik fukin krismis up in here."(homstuk ftw)

"rell omg" Desusama said.

"hey guise cum. here" Gaz said "iven tho we don wanna giv up our positins ass ledders we will bcuz Smy sed u were speshul. I now pronons u guise leaders of da aermada."

\"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO!111!11!" SCREAMSD DIB!111!.

(a/n plz reveiw!")


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21 the calm

(a/n srry i havnt updated in a wile ive ben a litl buzy)

"What the fuk dib!" Desusama asaid.

"No im not givin up my pusishin as emperer!11!" he summond... ... ... .. .. .. . .. ... . .. . a giasnt CLAM!11111

"attak them mi minyin!" Dib cummandeed, but the clam didnt listen. Insted, it went over 2 all the bad reveiweres... .. .. .. .. ... AND JIZZED ALL OVR THEM!11!1 (a/n stop posting bad reviews u guise!111111!111 I but u coldnt rite a stery this gud!11!)

"No u dummmasss klam!1111!1" Dib screamed.

"Dib ass ledder of da empire i declar u... ... ... ... .. .. ... .. .. .. .. . exlied!11111!" Gazz said.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookayfine but u havent seen da lats off me!111!" Dib sed an he left.

"Now, that hes gon i pronons u 3 da ledders off the empir!1111" Gaz sed 2 smKawaiichan Desuu-Sama and Weeasboo.

"Fuk yeah!" The tripelts sed.


	22. Chapter 22

chatter 22 da girliegirlz

They wer doin gr8 ass rool34ers of ta empir. "U guys r doin ass gr8 as Smy did!1111! Zim said "execpt u, Weeabo. U r jus l;ik da tallsts!

Weeaboo locked int2 Zims red eyes with his weerd ones (Weeaboo hass oen Purpel eye an one Red eye) "" SHTU THEE PFUK UOP OLD MEN!111!1!"

"Yess sir," Zim sed nervously. Tak an Gazz glansed at eech over scarred. Waht da hell is wrong wif himm? The two asked eech over in silens.

"U no, Kawaii-chan, I've ben meanin 2 esk u somfin..." Desusama said. "I hav a flushed crush on u. Do u lov me bak?"

"Yas. I doo. I hav a fellin we wer onse together ass 1 in a past life" Kawaii-chan said kawaily

"OH MOTHER OF GOD GROSS TWINCEST!11!1!1!1111111" Gaz yelld and ran out da door.

"Lets becum 1 agen then." Kawaii chan sed 2 Desusama big blu kawaii eyes sparking. Tehy stripped an made out infront of ther dad an kawaiichans lady perts went in2 Desusamas and ther bodies sterted 2 glow!1111! in a bilnding flash off lite they yelled "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" but it did not sounlike 2 differen voices. "Smy is that u?" Zim asked umable 2 see thru the litge. Wen the lite cleared in plase off the 2 dotters wasss... sMY?/?/?


	23. Chapter 23

chapturd 23 WTF

"Wha? SMY? HOW R U ALIVE?" Zim gazped.

"I was reincarted as Desu-sama and Wakaii-cham" Smy sed.

"Btu y were u rencarnated as 2?" Tak sed. "ur only 1 peorson"

" They wer difrent perts of my persunality," Smy sed kawaiily, " Kawaii-chan was the kawaii part of me and Desu-sama was the smart pert."

"So lik branis and byewty?" Zim asked.

" Exactyl" Smy said kawailly

" WTF? SMY WAT R U DOIN HEER! NAKED? Y DO I THINK UR PERFECT NIPPLES AND PUSSY R KAWAII? AN U HAVE A BRAYNE?!111!" Gaz asaid as she woked inj.

" itsa ling stery, " Smy sed. " Wen i died the y thot I was 2 perfect 4 heven so the reincarted me as my babby gurlz." kawaiily

"yea, but ur girlz wer alredy alive wen u died... and did u like giv brerth thru ur pants or somfin? I was just thinkin, I would probabyl remember seein a pussy dat fine be4." Gaxz said wif an unyooshual leve of camness.

" Um" Smy nuttered weekly and kawaiily.

"Lets go tell the empir uv returded...moum..." Weeaboo said.

"Ya..." Smy sed. "An I shood probably pot on sum clofes."

(a'n plz no rude rewvies)


End file.
